


Wish we Could Turn Back Time

by orphan_account



Series: Baby Boy 'verse [1]
Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: Daddy!Jack, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, alex and rian are barely ther, bath time nice, bye, cuddles with Daddy Jack, i love merrikat srry, ive never tagged before, little!Zack, ok, splashing Daddy!!, truck jammies!!, zack being all cute and jealous, zack gets annoyed by alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack doesn't like it when Alex goes near his Daddy, Jack doesn't seem to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is kind of for an anon on Patri (papertigers)'s tumblr who wanted merrikat ageplay and I couldn't resist

Zack hates interviews.  
He didn’t care that he rarely got asked questions, or that half the time he and Rian weren’t even in them. He couldn’t care less. However, he did not like how Alex always got close to his daddy.  
Zack knew that they were told to play up Jalex, he knew that Jack wasn’t technically his to get jealous of. And of course, he knew that Alex was totally straight, and was engaged anyway. But still. His. Not Alex’s.  
Zack really doesn’t want to be here right now. He’s sitting to the side watching Jack and Alex do an interview, clearly very uncomfortable. Alex currently had his hand on Jack’s thigh, stroking up and down and grinning as they throw stupid little pickup lines at eachother. This was stupid. It’s not like Jack and Zack were anything other than daddy and little, Zack just wanted Jack here with him now. But a jealous Zack Merrick was a cranky Zack Merrick.  
He hardly got any sleep last night, and he hadn’t regressed since tour started. Three weeks ago.  
Zack didn’t even want anything crazy. Just his stuffie, blanket, paci and some movies to watch while snuggling in bed with daddy. He wishes he could at least lay in his bunk, but the bus was getting a tire change and no one was allowed on. So instead he had to settle for watching Alex’s hands all over his daddy.  
After what seems like forever for Zack (about 10 minutes), the interview is finally over and Jack and Alex walk over to the others, looking exhausted and lacking the grins that were previously on their faces. The band still had to wait another 15 minutes before the bus would be ready, so the boys made themselves comfortable on the couches, Alex with Rian and Jack with Zack. Alex and Rian started whispering a conversation while Zack closed the few inches between where he and Jack were sitting and rested his head in the crook of Jack’s arm. Jack immediately wrapped his arm around his boy’s shoulder and leaned his hair down to kiss Zack’s hair.  
Jack could immediately tell that Zack was feeling little. He always could, especially after almost two years of being his daddy. He smiled to himself as he looks down at the sleepy little in his arms.  
“I love you, baby boy,” he whispered, making sure not to let the rest of the boys hear.  
Zack grinned, happy to know that Daddy hadn’t forgotten about him. “‘ove you too, ‘addy,” he mumbled, the words becoming muffled by Jack’s shirt.  
They stayed cuddled together on the couch for the next ten minutes, Zack falling in and out of sleep up until the bus was ready and they could get on. Jack pulled his baby up by the arm and held his hand as they followed Alex and Rian to the bus. Rian immediately sat on the couch and Alex climbed into his bunk. Jack brought Zack to the back lounge, stopping to grab his duffel bag from under his bunk on the way.  
“We’ll be at a hotel soon, Zacky, but right now how about taking a nap? Sleepy boys need nap time, right baby?” Jack asked while rifling around in his bag.  
“Yes, Daddy, wanna nap,” Zack whined. Jack smiled at how happy Zack always was to do simple things like taking a nap. He found Zack’s favorite pacifier (with a cartoon dumbell), stuffie (an elephant named Ellie), and his favorite blue blanket, then turned around and smiled at Zack. He took the few steps it took to get closer to the boy and placed the objects on the couch next to him. He bent down and started untying Zack’s sneakers and pulling them off one by one, stopping in between to tickle his boy’s feet.  
“Daddy!” Zack giggled, “that tickles!”  
Jack smiled as his boy laughed, glad to be taking care of Zack once again. He pulled his own shoes off and layed down next to Zack. He covered the both of them in the blanket and handed Zack his stuffie and his pacifier. Zack snuggled his head into Jack’s neck and thought about how, maybe Jack didn’t care at all about how Alex acted on camera, because Alex didn’t get this Jack. Alex will never have Jack as his daddy, and Zack will.  
“‘tank you, ‘addy,” Zack mumbled behind his paci. Jack just smiled and kissed his hair.


	2. Don't Wanna Let you Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy and Zack have a much needed night off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to clarify that the bottle of apple juice was one of those single-serve ones, not a full half gallon. Also, this is dedicated to one of my least favorite/favorite people in the world, Victoria. Thanks for not being patient and constantly pestering me.

The tour bus arrived at the hotel in Raleigh, North Carolina a little over five hours later, at around 6:00 PM. Jack and Zack had woken up about an hour or so before hand, finally fully rested after no sleep and a long day.

When Jack first woke up, Zack was still laying there, sound asleep with his arms around Ellie and his head on Daddy’s chest. He was sucking softly on his paci with a small content smile hidden behind the soft plastic. Jack had smiled down at him and held his boy happily for the next fifteen minutes before he started to stir. 

When Zack finally woke up, it was to the sight of loving brown eyes staring down at him. Jack and him held gentle eye contact for a few seconds as Zack awoke from his dream-like state. When his eyes became less cloudy and really opened up, Jack finally spoke up.

“Did you sleep good, baby boy?” he questioned softly, careful not to disturb the peace by talking too loudly. Zack nodded his head in response and cuddled further into his daddy’s arms. Zack loves it there.

They had sat there in each other’s arms for almost half an hour, Jack occasionally asking Zack questions about how he was feeling or if he was hungry (“good, ‘addy” “‘lil bit”). When his limbs finally needed to move, Jack unwrapped his arms from around his sleepy boy (with much protest) and sat up, stretching his arms as he did so. 

“Daddy, don’t go,” Zack whined from where he was still positioned on the couch. 

“I won’t be gone long, baby,” Jack responded. “I’m just gonna get us some snacks from the front, okay?”

Zack looked a little hesitant at the thought of being left alone, but felt better at the mention of food. “Ok, Daddy, just don’t be gone long.” Jack smiled and kissed his baby on the forehead before turning around and unlocking the door to the back lounge.

He walked out quietly, hoping not to draw too much attention to himself as he walked out of the room. The last thing he needed right now was for Alex or Rian to become suspicious of he and Zack’s relationship. He passed through the bunks and into the front of the bus, seeing that Alex must still be in his bed because only Rian was sitting on one of the couches.

“Hey,” Jack greets, giving a small smile in Rian’s direction as he passes through.

“Hey, Jay,” Rian responds. “What were you and Zack doing back there all this time?”

Jack took a minute to decide his answer. “Zack was feeling a bit homesick, so we were just talking.” A little lie here and there never hurts.

“Oh, is he alright?” Rian asks, concerned for his bandmate.

“Yeah, just tired,” he supplies. “I’m getting him some food right now though.” He digs through the cabinets in search of food that Zack would eat while little and not be upset over consuming when he big. He finally finds a bag of carrot sticks (probably Zack’s in the first place) and a bottle of apple juice in the fridge. He grabbed the two items and carried them back through to the lounge to give to him awaiting boy. But what he wasn’t expecting, was to open the door to a sight that made his heart swell.

Zack had gotten off the couch and laid his blanket on the floor. He was laying on his stomach with his feet in the air and kicking back and forth. Ellie was tucked under his left arm and his pacifier was in place in his mouth. There were crayons strewn all over the floor and he was using one of them (brick red) to color in a picture in his coloring book, all of which he probably found in Jack’s duffel bag.

Jack smiled when Zack looked up at him, having heard the door open and Jack locking it once again. Zack smiled a big grin when he saw Daddy, he just couldn’t help it. Jack walked over to the bag left on the side of the couch and opened a side pocket with a sippy cup inside. It was a monkey shaped cup with a straw that made it look like the monkey was wearing glasses and Zack adored it. He had immediately fallen in love with it when he and Jack went to Target a few months ago to buy more supplies for Zack when he was in his little space. He opened the lid and poured about half of the bottle of juice into the cup. He closed the lid on the cup and put it on the floor in front of Zack. Then he opened the carrots and placed a few onto a paper plate he had also snagged when in the kitchen before.

“Here you go, sweetie,” he said as he put the plate on the ground next to the juice.

Zack looked up from his coloring book and said “thank you, Daddy. Love you lots,” before grabbing one of the carrots and eating it in place of the pacifier he discarded into Jack’s waiting hand. Zack sat up to eat his snack while Daddy sat on the couch behind him.

“Zacky,” Jack said to grab his attention. “We should be at the hotel in a few minutes, so after your snack put away your crayons, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Zack agreed. He took another minute to eat all the carrots and drink his juice, and when he was done he picked up his crayons obediently and put the back into the package. When Jack saw that Zack was done and doing what he was told, he stood up from the couch and picked up his plate and cup to clean up. He threw away the plate and put the empty sippy cup into his bag so he could clean it when they got to the hotel, out of sight of Alex and Rian.

Zack was done cleaning within minutes, and he handed his crayons and book to Daddy just as the bus slowed to a stop in front of the hotel.  
“Alright baby, we’re here. Do you think you can be big for just a few minutes? Just until we get up into our room?” Jack didn’t want Zack to come out of his headspace, but the other guys finding out had bigger consequences.

Zack looked a little hesitant to agree, but eventually nodded his head and stood up next to Jack. When Zack got up, Jack looked at him and immediately pulled him into his arms; carefully coaxing big Zack out again. After a minute of holding him, Zack leaned back and looked into Jack’s eyes again.

“Hi,” he smiled.

“Hello, Jack grinned. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, c’mon.”

Jack grabbed the duffel and unlocked the door as they made their way through the front of the bus and out to the hotel. They met up with Alex and Rian in front of the hotel and proceeded to walk inside the building as a group.

The boys all had set room arrangements that were created when Jack became Zack’s daddy, originally Jack and Alex shared but Jack made up the excuse that Alex snores and Rian is a heavier sleeper than him.

They got their keys and bags and then all climbed into the elevator and pressed the corresponding floor number to what was on their key cards. As per usual, their rooms were next to each other with a door connecting the two.

The boys bid their farewells and went into their designated rooms and closed the door behind them. Jack immediately turned to Zack and pulled him into his arms. Zack fell into his arms and slipped into little space so quickly that he was surprised by it. 

“Alright, baby boy,” Jack started. “How about we get you into a nice bath, get nice and clean, get some food from room service, eat and then play for a bit before bed. How does that sound?” Jack suggested. Zack nodded his head before stepping back and out of his Daddy’s arms.

“That good, Daddy,” he answered. “Can we has pascetti for dinner?”

“Of course we can, sweetheart. Now come on, let’s get you in the bath so we can play. Sound good?”

Zack nodded and the two made their way to the bathroom.

“Sit here while I get everything ready,” Jack commanded, leading Zack to the closed toilet lid and having him sit down on top. He left a kiss on his baby’s forehead before turning around and starting the water in the hotel’s bathtub. “I’ll be right back, kiddo,” Jack told his boy before walking back into the main room to get his bubbles, toys, and soap from the bag. When he returned only seconds later, Zack was right where his daddy had left him; only this time he was looking at his lap and singing softly to himself while swinging his legs back and forth. Jack took some bubbles in the cap of the bottle and poured them into the running water and grabbed Zack’s extensive collection of toys and threw them into the water as well.

“Alright Zacky, arms up.” The boy complied and Jack pulled his shirt as well as the rest of his clothes off and led him over to the tub. “Hop in!”

Zack giggled at the silly voice Daddy had used before climbing into the tub one leg at a time. He held Daddy’s hand while he carefully sat down in the warm water. Zack immediately started playing with his toys and the layers of bubbles while Jack used his hand to shield Zack’s face as he poured water onto his hair to wet it.

And so, while Zack played, he let his daddy clean his hair and body, giggling when he got to the ticklish parts and splashing Daddy when he wasn’t looking.

Which Jack did not appreciate.

Zack sat and played in the bath until he was complaining to Daddy about ‘his fingers lookin’ weird,’ which was when Jack pulled him out of the water and used a towel to dry him off. Jack was happy that his boy was actually cooperating, as he had a past of causing chaos during bath time.

“Alright baby, let’s go put on your jammies,” Jack wrapped the towel around Zack’s and led him into the bedroom.

“Can I wear the trucks tonight, Daddy?” Zack requested. “Please?”

“Of course, bud. You can wear whichever jammies you want to,” Jack agreed. Zack smiled and Jack got his jammies out of his bag. “Okay, let’s get you dressed.”

Jack dressed Zack into his clothes and laid out a blanket onto the floor with some toys on top. “Sweetie, you play here while I get us some food.” Zack complied and began playing with his toys while Zack quickly ordered some spaghetti from room service. For the next fifteen minutes Jack relaxed and watched Zack play with his blocks before the food came and he tipped the worker.

“C’mere, Zacky.” 

Zack and his daddy ate their dinner quickly, Zack getting most of the sauce on his face, much to Jack’s dismay. 

Once they were done eating and the cart was in the hall, Jack put a ‘Tangled’ dvd into the tv and laid down with his boy in his arms.

Zack was sucking softly on his paci, Ellie in hand, cuddled up with his daddy and watching Disney. It was perfect. He could stay like this forever, as long as he was here with Daddy.

“Love you, baby boy,” Jack whispered into Zack’s hair as the boy fell asleep with his favorite person holding him.


End file.
